my life
by lil emzi
Summary: Gabriella gets bullied at school by troy and abused at home by her family. when troy sees her home life will he do anything to help her or will her continue to bully her?
1. My wonderful life

**AN: a new story called My Life and it's in Gabriella's point of view. I'll try to update no one soon but I don't have any ideas help!!**

_**Gabriella gets bullied at school by Troy and his gang and is abused at home by her mom and dad. When troy sees Gabriella been abused will he say anything or continue to bully her?**_

It's not much of a story yet but it will be as it goes along. I'd also want some people to help me co-write chapters so if anyone's interested just pm me! It's got a bit of swearing in too.

Gabriella pov will be in italics everything else will be in normal.

_I love my life…not. I hear people moan about there life and it really annoys me. There life can't be as bad as mine. I don't think anybody's is as bad as mine. Sorry I'm being rude I haven't introduced myself. I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm 17 and I live in New Mexico. Albuquerque to be exact. I'm 5 ft 3 and weigh 96 pounds which is too fat according to my mother. I live with my mother and father and my twin sister, Stella. She's not my identical sister she's my fraternal and she's older than me by 5 minutes that why she's better than me, well that's why she says she's better than me. As you can probably tell my sister hates me. My whole family hates me. They say I'm a waste of space so they beat me up everyday. I'm getting used to it now. I've learnt to cope with it for so long any way. They expect me to run around after them as well. I have to wake up at 5:30 every morning to cook there breakfast. I then have to get all of there clothes ready for the morning too. When they go to school and work I have to clean the house from top to bottom and if it doesn't pass the inspection then I have to have 2 days with no food. I haven't had any food in four days because the house wasn't 'suitable'. I get beat up too. Every night after I've cooked there dinner they drag me into the basement and beat me up. They punch me, kick me, stand on me and if they're really angry the whip me with the belt. That's only happened a few times…but I still have the scars to prove they have._

_Anyway, They didn't let me go to middle school because they said I'm too dumb to go to school and that the teachers shouldn't waste there time on me. I believed them for a while until the school officers came round and ordered them to enrol me in a school. When I got to school I loved every minute of it. The teachers set me up in the gifted and talented class too even though I missed a year of school. I didn't have any friends. I was too shy to make friends. I did meet a lovely group of people who thought like my family I should be beat up every friggin' day. Troy Bolton was the worst…still is. He and his mates haven't left me alone since they saw me, and I'm in high school now. Every day they see my by the lockers and they like to throw everything out of it. When I go to pick it up they pull my hair and like to kick me till I start coughing. Then they make a run for it. I should learn to defend myself but I don't have the energy to fight. _

_Now you've got a bit of my life story you might be able to relate to me…anyway I've got to go before I get beat up for not having my mom and dads breakfast ready. I'll speak to you tomorrow BYE!!!_

**An : 1****st**** chapter and nothings really happened. Please tell me if you think I should carry it on and pm with your ideas. REVIEW!!**


	2. Just Another Day

AN: sorry for the wait but I've got lots of c/w to do and also this isn't my chap either I will write the next one though enjoy. This was written by samanta1024.

I woke up extra early today so i could clean the whole house and still make it to school on time. I was quiet because if i made one sound that'd give them a reason to beat be up. I cooked pancakes with eggs and bacon, put the plates on the table, cleaned the house, and sneaked out the door. As i walked to school i was glad i was going early, Troy and his friends wouldn't be there.Out of no where someone pushed me into the ground from behind. I turned around there he was the infamous Troy Bolton

"Trying to escape us geek?" he said as his friends began to circle around me.

"I just have to get to school early"i said trying to push through his friends. "That's a lie.I'm not dumb you know" he shouted.

_Could have fooled me I thought_

He pulled my book bag off and threw it in the street right when a car was coming. As papers flew out of my bag, Troy and his friends started kicking me. When i tried to get up, his friends held me down and Troy started punching me.I felt the pain again from when my sister beat me up last night because i didn't do her h.w. right.

After what seemed like hours a woman came down the street and threatened to call the cops. I got up in so much pain i nearly fell down again. "Are you alright?What did theyo you?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Thanks you for helping me" I said running away.

When i got to school i got detention for being late, and for not having my h.w, it was in my bag. I went to the office and got some new books and went straight to class without stopping by my locker.

After school i served my detention and went home around 5. When i walked in my whole family was waiting for me.

"Why are you home so late, we're hungry!" my dad yelled.

"Not only that, this morning you didn't get our clothes ready!" mt sister shouted.

" And this morning you didn't clean my room good!" yelled my mom.

_Boy was i going to get it_

My dad grabbed my hair and pulled me into the basement. My mom and my sis started beating me with their belts before i even got there.The pain from this morning was still there so i couldn't move, it was unbearable.When they were finished they told me to go make dinner. I couldn't move so they beat me again while dad ordered pizza. They went upstairs and locked the door from the outside. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pain.

It was just another day in the life of Gabriella Montez.


	3. Dinner with Troy

AN: I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I've had lots of school work and lots of things going on at the foster ho

AN: I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I've had lots of school work and lots of things going on at the foster home. I hope this is ok and I would like lots of reviews please thanks xx

I got woke up by the sound of the door slamming open.

"Get up you worthless piece of crap" my dad shouted from the top of the stairs. I ran as fast as could and was met by my sister and my mom.

"We're having some friends over tonight so you need to cook the food and clean the house got it?" my mum screamed at me. I nodded sheepishly.

"Good 'cos if you don't I think I will have to look in the belt drawer for a suitable punishment" I nodded again. I will definitely make sure she doesn't hit me with the belt. That's the worse punishment there is.

I ran upstairs and closed my bedroom door. Well if you could call it a room, it was originally a closet that all of the cleaning products were stored but they had to clean it out and put a bed in it for me. All I have in the room is a bed and a chest of drawers, even though it's not much it's a sanctuary compared to the basement. I changed into some skinny jeans and a purple sparkly top. I had to look presentable or else I'd pay for it later. I went back downstairs and started cooking the food. It had only just started cooking when I heard the door bell. My sister screeched and opened the door. Looked at the hallway through the door and I realised my worst fear. Troy Bolton was at the door. My breathing started to get quicker and my dad noticed.

"Stop messing around" he snarled and slapped me across the face. Tears brimmed in my eyes. I looked up and saw Troy looking right at me. crap, did he see anything?, I shook the thought out of my head and went over to introduce my self.

"This is our other daughter Gabriella" my mother pointed at me.

"My, don't you two look alike" troys mom smiled at me. I heard my sister laugh.

"You really think so, we're not identical twins" I said trying to sound surprised. I knew that if I didn't say anything about that then my sister would be even worse with me.

"Yes you both are very pretty". I blushed furiously. Now that's something I've never been called. Ever.

"Thanks Mrs Bolton" I smiled and she did back.

"Call me Lucille, Mrs Bolton sounds so old" she laughed, I joined in until I started getting glares off my parents. Boy am going to pay for that later. I looked up at Troy again and he looked at me. I know that sounds stupid but it was a different type of look. Especially from him, it was kind of a I'm sorry look. Again I shook the thought from my head and headed back to the kitchen. I checked on the food again and turned around to find my dad boring his eyed into my head.

"You might want to stop playing the little game you have going" I looked at him confused. "Stop playing the poor defenceless Gabriella game"

"Sorry" I muttered to him. He walked over to my and raised is hand. It suddenly went down onto my face and I shouted in pain. He grabbed my by top and shoved me against the corner, knocking over pots and pans in the way.

"You ever scream like that again and I'll knock you out, I don't care who's over." He left the room smirking. He said something and I heard them all laughing. Well not all of them were laughing. Once again troy was looking over at me. I didn't realise that I was crying until I felt the salty tears run down my face. Troy got out of his chair and walked over to the kitchen. I turned back around I pretended that I didn't notice him. I felt a hand on my back and flinched back in fear.

"Are you ok" he asked me touching the outline of the hand shaped mark my father had left on my face. I nodded and smiled. There was a pause.

"Is there something you want?" I asked him. He shook his head and closed the kitchen door. He walked over to the cupboard under the sink and brought out a cloth. He wet it and brought it too my cheek.

"I want to sort out that nasty mark of yours….does your dad hit you all the time?" I froze. He did see him hit me. I nodded and looked at Troy in the eyes. I could see warmth in them. Not the usual ones that I see at school and the cloth on my cheek was really comforting. I'd never felt so wanted in my life. Nobody has ever done this before.

"Why are you been so nice to me?" I asked. He sighed.

"Because I realised what a jerk I am to you and that you have to live in a house like this." I looked down at the floor only to be brought out of my thoughts from my mom's voice asking me to bring the dinner in. I got out the dinner and followed troy into the dining room.

AN: I'm splitting this chap in 2 as I thought it would feel right this way. And this is the longest chap I've wrote ever lol

Would all be kind and review. If anyone has any tips or wants to co-write a chap then just pm me xx


End file.
